ware liefde
by Nami-switch
Summary: Hinata yang berasal dari klan bangsawan tentu saja sudah tak asing lagi dengan hal 'perjodohan'. namun apa jadinya bila ia dijodohkan saat dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih?/ "Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia. Aku mencintainya dan aku sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkannya."/mind RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Ware liefde**_

Pair : Naru x Hina

Warning: typo(s),gaje,abal,bad ide.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

 _ **chap 1**_

Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu duduk dengan bertumpu kaki dihadapan kedua tetua klan Hyuuga yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakek dan neneknya sendiri, Hizami Hyuuga dan Haruma Hyuuga. Tangannya bergetar diatas pangkuannya saat kedua mata bulan milik kedua orang tua tersebut menatap dirinya tajam.

"Okaasama... Ojiisama. A-aaku-"

"Kami tidak menerima bantahan Hinata!" ucapan terbata Hinata terpotong oleh ucapan atau lebih tepatnya penegasan dari Haruma.

"Tapi obaasama-"

"Jangan membantah Hinata! Apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap meninggalkan pemuda dan menikah dengan pemuda pilihan kami!"

Mata lavender milik gadis hyuuga itu terbelalak. Tidak mungkin! Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia sangat mencintainya dan terlebih lagi ia dan pemuda itu sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain saat susah ataupun senang.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan dia. Aku mencintainya dan aku sudah berjanji takkan meninggalkannya."

Kedua tetua klan hyuuga itu menatap Hinata dengan geram. Hinata dikenal sebagai gadis manis dan penuh sopan santun kini berkata sedikit berteriak kepada kedua orang paling terhormat dikalangan atas maupun kalangan bawah klan _hyuuga_ . Melihat perubahan yang dialami cucu perempuan mereka berdua membuat kedua pasangan lansia itu berpikir bahwa pemuda uzumaki itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi gadis buta akan hal sopan dan santun.

"Lihatlah dirimu! Kau menjadi seperti gadis sarat akan sopan santun,dan itu pasti karna kau bergaul dengan pemuda itu dan juga karna kedua temanmu itu."

"Kalian tidak berhak menilai mereka seperti itu!" ucap Hinata dengan bergumam yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua tetua itu terbatu ditempat.

Hinata berjalan sedikit berlari keluar ruangan tetua klan hyuuga. Ia menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut dan hendak pergi kekamarnya jika saja tidak ada suara deheman seorang pemuda dibalik pintu itu.

"Neji-nii?" pemuda bernama neji itu hanya tersenyum kepada adik pertamanya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Hinata dengan selidik.

"Sudah lama" balas Neji dengan datar dan singkat.

"Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Hinata dengan pelan. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu

"Hm"

Neji menatap adiknya yang terlihat merenung. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian menepuk pelan pundak gadis hyuuga tersebut.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa pemuda yang bisa membuatmu menjadi gadis pemberani seperti tadi."

Hinata mendongak menatap pemuda berhelaian coklat dihadapannya

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata dengan bibir yang melengkungkan senyuman lembut

"Tentu saja. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya.. Tapi kurasa obaasama dan ojiisama takkan mengizinkannya untuk datang kesini."

"Kalau seperti itu,bagaimana jika kita saja yang menggunjunginya?" usul Neji

"Ya kurasa itu lebih baik"

"Bersiaplah. Kita akan kesana dua puluh menit lagi. Aku akan menunggumu digarasi."

"Ha'i" Hinata langsung berhambur pergi menuju kamarnya. Neji terkekeh pelan melihat adiknya begitu bersemangat hanya karna ingin mengunjungi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

 _tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan bergema pelan disalah satu _flat_ sederhana milik seorang pemuda.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujar pemuda itu dari dalam flatnya. Kedua tamu tersebut menunggu, si pemuda bersurai panjang itu bersandar ditembok flat sedangkan si gadis berparas cantik itu menunggu pintu flat terbuka dengan setia.

Kini pintu coklat itu sudah terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda pirang dengan kaos oblong berwarna biru langit dan celana training panjang.

Sungguh tidak sebanding dengan kedua tamu tersebut yang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup formal.

"Hinata-chan? kau datang dengan-" ucap pemuda itu terpotong dan memandangi pemuda disamping kekasihnya yang memiliki warna iris yang serupa dengan sang kekasih.

"Aku neji. Kakak kandung dari Hinata." ucap Neji memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemuda pirang dihadapannya yang bernama Naruto.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang berkenalan denganmu Neji-san."

" _Ne,_ ayo masuk kedalam. Aku akan membuatkan ramen instan yang sangat lezat untuk kalian." sambungnya

Dua bersaudara bermarga Hyuuga itu masuk kedalam flat sederhana milik naruto yang sangat jauh dari kata 'rapih'.

"Kalian tunggu disini sebentar ya. Aku ingin kedapur dulu." Naruto menyilakan kedua tamunya duduk disofa yang terdapat diflat tersebut.

Neji mulai mendudukan diri disofa. Matanya meneliti setiap sudut ruangan yang identik dengan warna kuning dan orange tersebut. Berbeda dengan Neji, Hinata malah menyusul Naruto kedapur.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang tengan sibuk menuangkan bumbu ramen instan kedalam mangkuk. Naruto menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sedang tersenyum palsu kepadanya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Pemuda beriris saphire itu meninggalkan kesibukannya membuat ramen dan langsung menatap gadis yang berada disebelahnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau arti senyumanmu itu." ujar Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang jika kita harus terbuka satu sama lain."

"Eh.. E-eto-"

"Kau tidak berbakat untuk berbohong Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan gemas,tentu saja hal itu membuat Hinata _blushing._

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu." ucapnya setengah berguman.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perintah dari tetua klan-mu?" Naruto bertanya pelan. Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan redup.

"Tidak usah dibahas. Apapun yang terjadi,aku tetap tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan itu." Ujar Hinata dengan lembut.

"Ah,aku baru sadar kalau Ino-chan tidak ada disini. Kemana dia?" sambung Hinata yang baru sadar dengan ketiadaan sahabatnya didalam flat sederhana tersebut.

Ya, Ino dan Naruto adalah saudara kembar,semenjak insiden kecelakaan yang dialami kedua orang tua mereka,seluruh kekayaannya diambil alih oleh bibi mereka,Karin Uzumaki. Namun karin tak membagi separuh harta milik kedua orang tua si pirang yang kini dikuasai olehnya. Alhasil mereka tak pernah mencicipi hasil kerja keras Ayah dan Ibunya.

Naruto dan Ino kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka saat umur 6 tahun. Dan karena Karin Uzumaki tak mau menghidupi mereka,sejak umur 6 tahun sampai 15 tahun mereka diasuh oleh nenek Tsunade dan kakek Jiraiya yang merupakan kerabat dekat ayah mereka. Saat mereka berusia 16 tahun kedua saudara kembar itu memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan keluar dari rumah kedua orang tua angkat mereka.

"Dia sedang kerja." jawab Naruto. Karena kini mereka sudah memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri,kedua remaja muda bermarga uzumaki itupun memiliki kerja sampingan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

"Oh pantas saja flat-mu terlihat sepi sekali."

"Ya begitulah." Naruto kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat dilupakannya. Hinata pun juga turut membantunya.

.

.

.

" _Narutooo.."_

Suara teriakan seorang wanita membuat Neji yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya terkesiap,ia melihat kearah pintu flat milik Naruto. Disana terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan suaranya yang melengking.

.

.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

.

.

Fyuh...

Akhirnya Chap pertamanyanya berhasil dipublish

Maaf kalo jelek,ancur,gaje atau apalaaa.

Ini ff multichap pertamaku,jadi maaf ajaya kalo cerita aneh/?

.

.

RnR sangat dibutuhkan =)

Arigatou gozaimashita'-')/


	2. Ware liefde chapter 2

_"Narutooo.."_

 _Suara teriakan seorang wanita membuat Neji yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya terkesiap,ia melihat kearah pintu flat milik Naruto. Disana terdapat seorang gadis yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung._

 _"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis itu dengan suaranya yang melengking._

 _._

Disclaimer:

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

Ware liefde by Nami-switch

Warning: typo(s),gaje,abal,bad ide.

 _._

 _Chap 2_

 _._

"Aku-"

"Apa kau ingin _mengaku_ sebagai temannya Naruto? Jangan harap aku akan percaya padamu!" Ucap gadis itu memotong ucapan Neji yang masih tergantung sambil berdecak pingang dan menatap Neji dengan penuh selidik.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, aku memang kenalannya Naruto." Terang Neji

"Benarkah?"

"Hm"

" _wah aku tidak tahu bahwa Naruto memiliki kenalan setampan dia."_ Gumam gadis itu dalam hati.

Pemuda bermata bulan itu memandang gadis yang berada dihadapannya dalam diam.

"Oi Ino" seru seseorang. Kedua manusia berbeda _gender_ itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu berasal.

"Tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah pulang." ujar Naruto yang merupakan sumber suara sebelumnya sambil melirik kearah arloji yang melekat dilengan kanannya.

"Ya. Aku sengaja pulang lebih awal karena aku belum menyiapkan makan malam untukmu." jelas si gadis pirang bernama Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata yang berada disamping Naruto dan Neji.

"Jika kalian mau, kalian juga boleh ikut makan malam bersama kami." ucap Ino dengan lembut sambil melirik kearah Hinata dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalian tunggu saja dimeja makan, aku akan membuatkan makanan yang lezat." ucap Ino, Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membuatkan ramen-" ucapan Naruto terputus saat sebuah kepalan tangan menghantam kepalanya dengan niat(?)

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTILAH MAKAN RAMEN, ITU TIDAK SEHAT BODOH!"

Dua pasang mata milik dua bersaudara Hyuuga itu sontak menoleh pada Ino yang baru saja membentak Naruto tanpa memperdulikan pemuda beriris _sapphire_ itu tengah meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk kemarahan saudara kembarnya.

"Buang semua ramen itu jika kau masih ingin hidup dengan tenang." ucap Ino pelan namun mampu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

Dengan santai, Ino melenggang pergi menuju dapur tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Siapa gadis itu?" bisik Neji pada Hinata saat mereka berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Dia saudara kembar Naruto, Uzumaki Ino." jelas Hinata dan langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan.

"Tapi mereka tidak terlihat mirip." gumam Neji dengan amat sangat jujur, Hinata pun terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

.

" _itadakimasu."_

Kini mereka berempat memulai makan malam bersama. Sesekali mereka tertawa akibat lelucon yang dituturkan oleh Naruto. Dan sesekali Naruto juga memuji Hinata yang tentu saja membuat gadis Hyuuga tersebut tertunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Hinata dan Neji pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kurasa sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Kami pamit pulang dulu ya Naruto-kun, Ino-chan." pamit Hinata.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan ya Hinata-chan, Neji-san."

" _jaa!"_

.

Neji menatap Hinata yang berada disebelahnya. Ya! Kini Neji dan Hinata sudah sampai dirumah inti milik klan Hyuuga. Namun Hinata tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan turun dari mobil milik Neji.

"Apa kau akan terus berada disini sampai pagi, Hinata-chan?" tanya Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Mungkin." Jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau masih marah dengan _ojiisama_ dan _obaasama_?" Tanya si sulung Hyuuga.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya malas saja jika mereka membahas tentang perjodohan memuakkan itu." jelasnya sambil menatap kosong kedepan. Neji hanya diam dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

" _niisan_." panggil Hinata pelan dan mulai beralih menatap pemuda yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hm"

"Jika kau berada diposisiku. Apa yang akan kau pilih?" tanya Hinata sambil menatap dalam manik putih milik pewaris utama klan Hyuuga tersebut dan dibalas dengan tatapan bertanya Neji dengan dahi yang menyerit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika kau berada diposisiku. Mana yang kau pilih, menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai tetapi tanpa restu seluruh keluarga Hyuuga atau menikah dengan orang pilihan dari tetua klan, tetapi kau tidak menyayanginya, bahkan tak pernah mengenalnya sekalipun?"

Neji terdiam. Hinata menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah berada diposisimu-" ucap Neji terpotong, tak lama kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya yang masih bergantung tersebut.

"Tetapi, ini hidupmu Hinata. Apapun yang kau pilih, itu harus sesuai dengan kata hatimu. Karena cuma hati yang takkan pernah berbohong. Dan jika kau bertanya apa yang harus kau pilih, seharusnya kau bertanya pada hatimu sendiri. Bukan padaku." tutur Neji dengan bijak. Hinata diam upaya untuk menyerap semua ucapan Neji.

"Ya. Kau benar, Neji-nii." Hinata tersenyum.

"Lalu, apa kau masih ingin berlama-lama disini, huh?" Hinata terkekeh pelan dan tak lama kemudian keluar dari mobil yang kemudian disusul oleh Neji.

Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk.

"Ada apa? Ayo masuk." Hinata mengangguk pelan dan dengan enggan ia meraih knop pintu, kemudian mendorongnya secara perlahan. Nafasnya tercekat tatkala melihat Hizami berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

" _tadaima."_

" _okaeri._ Dari mana saja kalian? Mengapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Hizami selaku kakek dari mereka berdua.

"A-a ano-"

"Hinata menemaniku bertemu klien ditempat yang lumayan jauh dari sini, jadi wajar saja kalau kami pulang lebih larut." jawab Neji cepat, dan tentu saja semua perkataannya hanyalah rekayasa. Hinata hanya tersenyum kikuk

"Begitu ya."

"Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kalian langsung istirahat saja." sambungnya dengan pengertian. Hinata pun sempat terkejut dibuatnya.

"Ha'i." ucap Hinata dan Neji secara bersamaan sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat.

" _oyasumi ojiisama."_ kemudian sepasang kakak beradik itu berlalu, meninggalkan Hizuma yang masih berada diposisinya semula.

Ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada dimeja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia menekan beberapa nomor dan tak lama kemudian ponselnya sudah tersambung dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Mereka sudah pulang. Kalian bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan kalian sekarang." ucapnya pada seseorang disebrang sana langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Baik _hyuuga-sama._ " sahut seseorang diseberang sana dengan patuh. Dan Hizami langsung memutuskan sambungannya tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah seringai iblis terlengkung dibibir pria lansia tersebut.

.

 _"Kalian tidak berhak menilai mereka seperti itu!" ucap Hinata dengan bergumam yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedua tetua itu terbatu ditempat._

 _"Hinataaa!" Haruma memanggil Hinata dengan lantang, namun panggilannya diabaikan oleh cucu perempuan pertamanya itu._

 _"Biar aku saja yang menyusulnya." Hizami pun bangkit dan menyusul Hinata, langkah kakinya terhenti saat ia mendengar percakapan Hinata dan Neji dibalik pintu geser tersebut._

 _"Aku penasaran seperti apa pemuda yang bisa membuatmu menjadi gadis pemberani seperti tadi."_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"_

 _"Ya.. Tapi kurasa obaasama dan ojiisama takkan mengizinkannya untuk datang kesini."_

 _"Kalau seperti itu,bagaimana jika kita saja yang menggunjunginya?"_

 _"Ya kurasa itu lebih baik"_

 _"Bersiaplah. Kita akan kesana dua puluh menit lagi. Aku akan menunggumu digarasi."_

 _"Ha'i"_

 _Kira-kira begitulah pembicaran antara Hinata dan Neji yang didengarnya._

 _"Rupanya mereka sudah berani melawanku ya." gumamnya dengan tangan yang mengepal erat._

 _"Aku akan membuat kalian menyesal dengan apa yang kalian lakukan." ia pun berseringai tajam._

.

 _ **TOK TOK TOK**_

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya akibat kebisingan yang tercipta karena seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu flat-nya secara kasar. Tentu saja ia rela tidurnya terganggu karena ia tidak ingin seseorang dibalik pintu itu terus menerus mengetuk pintunya secara tidak sopan yang kemudian membangunkan penghuni yang lainnya.

Dengan sedikit perasaan takut, Naruto membuka pintu coklat tersebut dan-

 _ **BUGH**_

Saat pintu itu telah terbuka, tampaklah tiga orang pria dengan otot kekar dimasing-masing lengan mereka, dan berpakaian serba hitam. Persis seperti seorang preman ataupun seorang bodyguard, entahlah lagipula siapa juga yang peduli dengan apa status mereka, namun yang pasti, mereka bukanlah orang yang baik.

Salah satu dari tiga pria itu yang berada ditengah, ia menghantam perut Naruto yang kemudian disertai suara ringgissan yang berasal dari pemuda Uzumaki itu. Belum sempat Naruto bangkit dan hendak membalas perbuatan mereka, namun perutnya lebih dulu dihantam lagi masih dengan orang yang sama. Hal itupun membuat Naruto semakin tersungkur kebelakang.

Mendengar keributan yang terjadi, Ino pun memutuskan mengakhiri menjelajahi mimpi dan keluar dari kamar nuansa ungu miliknya.

Mata samudera-nya terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat adik kembarnya tersungkur dihadapan tiga pria asing dengan luka lebam diwajah dan pelipisnya.

"Berhenti!" ucap Ino dengan nada tinggi sambil menahan lengan seorang pria yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghantam Naruto, lagi.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa?" tanya Ino dengan wajah yang memerah marah.

"Kami anak buah dari tuan Hizami. Kami diperintahkannya untuk memberi pelajaran untuk Uzumaki Naruto karena telah berani-beraninya menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Hinata yang telah bertunangan dengan pemuda _otsutsuki_." jelas salah satu pria itu.

Kedua orang bermarga uzumaki itu membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa katamu? Tunangan? Cih. Hinata takkan pernah sudi menerima pertunangan itu dan tak akan pernah!" sanggah Naruto.

"Diam kau!" bentak si pria yang berada disebelah kanan.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Ino.

"Kami ingin Naruto mematuhi perintah tuan kami."

"Apa perintah dari tuan kalian?"

"Jauhi nona Hinata dan jangan pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya." jelasnya.

"Apa katamu-" protes Naruto terpotong.

"Pergilah. Jika Naruto tidak mematuhi perintah tuan kalian, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ujar Ino dengan lantang.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Baiklah, kami akan memegang janjimu, Nona." kemudian, ketiga pria itupun menghilang dibelokkan ujung koridor.

"Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu, ino?" Naruto menyentuh lengan Ino untuk meminta penjelasan yang lengkap.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino, mengalihkan ucapan Naruto.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ino!" Naruto menatap Ino geram.

Ino pun berjongkok dihadapan Naruto yang masih tersungkur didepan pintu.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan diam saja melihatmu dipukuli seperti itu, hah?"

Aquamarine milik gadis pirang itu memerah disertai kristal bening yang meluncur halus dari sudut matanya.

"Sadarlah Naruto! Hinata adalah gadis yang berasal dari klan bangsawan yang terhormat. Dia..."

"... Terlalu sempurna untuk bersanding denganmu."

Ino menunduk lesu. Kemudian ia mendongak, sepasang aquamarine itu menatap lembut kearah sepasang bola mata sapphire yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tak ingin kehilangamu, Naruto. Karena, kau adalah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kumiliki." ucapnya pelan.

Ino beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan membersihkan lukamu." ujar Ino dan langsung melenggang pergi. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa P3K serta kompressan.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka lebam diwajah Naruto. Mereka pun kembali kekamarnya masing masing, melanjutkan mimpi yang tertunda.

.

Ino memandangi langit hitam kelam diatas sana. Kerlap-kerlip bintang mampu membuat bibir tipisnya mengukir sebuah senyuman.

"Kaasan.. Tousan, aku merindukan kalian." gumamnya sambil menatap dua buah bintang yang memisahkan diri dari kawanannya yang lain, namun kedua bintang itu memiliki sinar yang lebih terang dari kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Kaasan, Tousan. Jika aku memisahkan Naruto dan Hinata, apa kalian akan membenciku? Apa kalian akan memarahiku?"

"Aku takut jika aku akan mengecewakan kalian." ino tertunduk lesu. Angin malam menerpa wajahnya, bahkan helaian pirangnya pun ikut berterbangan seirama dengan tiupan angin itu.

Ia kembali menatap dua bintang bersinar terang itu, ia tersenyum dan langsung menutup jendela kamarnya.

Kakinya melangkah keluar kamar nuansa ungu miliknya, ia menuju kedapur, meminum segelas air putih dan kemudian kembali menuju kamarnya.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar milik Naruto yang tertutup dengan sempurna. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan.

Ino terkesiap saat mendengar ponsel Naruto berdering. Dengan secepat kilat, ia meraih ponsel tersebut.

 _Hinata calling_

 _"Moshi moshi."_

"Nar- eh, Ino-chan. Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Naruto-kun?" balas Hinata diseberang sana dengan nada lembut seperti biasanya.

"Ini sudah sangat larut malam, Hinata. Daripada kau menganggu tidur Naruto, lebih baik kau istirahat saja." Balas Ino dengan sinis, dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya.

"Gomen ne, Hinata-chan." batinnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah sembari meletakkan kembali ponsel Naruto ketempat semula. Kemudian, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu membolak-balikkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan gelisah. Walau ia sudah merasa kantuk, tetapi ada hal ganjil yang membuat ia menjadi gelisah.

Ingin rasanya ia menghubungi kekasihnya. Namun, saat mendengar ucapan Ino saat ditelepon. Membuatnya enggan melakukan hal itu.

Dengan perlahan, ia menyembunyikan kedua manik putih miliknya dengan kelopak mata. Dan akhirnya terlelap dalam tidurnya dengan tenang.

.

Ino berjalan menyelusuri koridor Konoha university. Tak seperti biasanya, kini ia berjalan hanya seorang diri tanpa pemuda pirang yang selalu bersamanya. Ya tentu saja karena pria itu sedang tidak sehat akibat kejadian tadi malam.

Jangan tanya mengapa Ino dan Naruto bisa kuliah diuniversitas ternama dikotanya. Itu tentu saja karena kemampuan otak mereka yang berada diatas rata-rata.

"Ino-pig." pandangannya beralih kearah gadis merah mudah yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa, forehead."

"Tidak ada" jawabnya disertai cengiran khas miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanyanya yang kini berjalan sejajar dengan Ino.

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kekantin." Sakura menarik novel yang daritadi menjadi perhatian Ino. Lengan Ino langsung ditarik paksa oleh Sakura dengan tenaga monsternya menuju kantin.

Sesampainya dikantin, emerald milik Sakura meneliti setiap sudut.

"Ck! Apa yang kau cari?"

"Nah itu dia!" lagi-lagi lengan Ino ditarik paksa oleh Sakura dan pertanyaan Ino pun diabaikan olehnya. Mereka berhenti disalah satu meja yang berada paling pojok. Disana ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Ohayo." sapa gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Ohayo Hinata." balas Sakura kepada gadis yang ternyata adalah seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Hei pig! Apa kau akan berdiri saja disitu?" Sakura menyerit melihat sahabatnya yang hanya diam disamping meja makan kantin.

"A-aku tidak lapar." Ino pun pergi dengan sedikit berlari meninggalkan Sakura yang masih saja menyeritkan dahi lebarnya.

"Apa dia marah padaku karena hal itu?" tanya inner Hinata.

"Huh, dia itu kenapa?" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hei Hinata, apa kau tahu ada apa dengan Ino?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata.

"T-tt tidak. Aku tidak tau."

"Begitu ya."

"Sakura, kurasa aku harus segera kekelas. Kali ini kau sarapan sendiri, tak apa kan?" Sakura merenggut, dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malas. Hinata pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berusaha menghabiskan semua makanannya yang sudah ia pesan sebelumnya.

Hinata, Ino dan Sakura bersahabat sejak mereka disekolah menengah atas dan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih selalu bersama sama. Tapi untuk kali ini, apa persahabatan itu masih bisa terjalin dengan baik? Entahlah.

.

"Ino." Ino mempercepatkan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang yang berada dibelakang memanggil namanya.

"Tunggu." kini langkahnya terhenti saat lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Tsk! Ada apa, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan sinis kepada seseorang yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

"A-aa apa k-kau marah padaku?" tanya gadis itu dengan terbata.

"Kau cari tahu sendiri saja mengapa aku bersikap seperti ini kepada anda, **_Nona Hinata._** " ucap Ino dengan menekan kata-kata yang terakhir.

Kemudian, ia berlalu meninggalkan Hinata yang terbatu ditempat.

.

To

Be

Continue

.

Hufft, akhirnya chap 2 nya update.

Gomenasai kalau masih kurang memuaskan:v

By the way anyway'-'

Big thanks to _quilazla_ yang sudah ngajarin banyak hal untuk dirikuuh~

Maafkan kalau masih jauh dari kata sempurna:'D

RnR?

Danke :)


End file.
